An illumination assembly for providing a Christmas tree impression is known from EP-1 710 772 (B1). The known illumination assembly comprises at least two annular elements. The annular elements are mutually interconnected by a number of bands which extend from a central top downwards and radially outwards. When the illumination assembly has been set up, the bands extend substantially in a conical surface, with the top of the cone formed by the earlier-mentioned central top. The annular elements each extend in an associated horizontal plane, which intersects the conical surface. The diameter of the at least two annular elements is chosen such that the annular elements also extend substantially in the conical surface. When using two annular elements located at different heights, these two annular elements therefore have different diameters and extend in two horizontal planes located one above the other. The annular elements are provided to ensure that the bands each do indeed extend substantially in the conical surface. On the bands, loops are mounted which can be opened and closed with press studs. Between two neighboring bands a string of lights is mounted in a zigzag pattern. The mounting of the string of lights is realized with the loops. To facilitate mounting, in the known illumination assembly the string of lights is provided with color markings, so that it is clear at which points of the string of lights this string of lights is to be connected with a band by means of a loop. The markings are provided such that in a set up condition of the illumination assembly, the string of lights has a garland-like configuration in stretches between the two neighboring bands. In this context, garland-like configuration is understood to mean the configuration of a catenary curve. Owing to the garland-like configuration, an excellent Christmas tree impression is provided, while the positioning of the lights along the garland or catenary curve leads to the impression that they have been provided on the branches of a Christmas tree. To assemble the known illumination assembly, first the two annular elements have to be created. In the version as marketed, the annular elements are formed by a kind of tent pole-like elements which are known for dome tents. These tent pole-like elements comprise a number of flexible pole parts which can be mutually connected by means of metal shaft parts and can be formed into a kind of hoop. In the interior of the pole parts, which are of hollow design, an elastic cord extends which ensures that the pole parts are pulled into the shaft parts, so that the hoop does not fall apart easily. Hence, forming the annular elements is realized by inserting the pole parts into the shaft parts and thus forming a hoop. Next, the hoops or annular elements are to be connected with the bands. This can be realized, for instance, in that the bands are provided with further loops which can be opened and closed in that they are provided with Velcro. Finally, the strings of lights have to be mounted on the bands. The greater part of these strings of lights can be pre-assembled in the factory, but at least one string of lights must be mounted by the purchaser, because otherwise the known illumination assembly cannot be arranged around the pole from which the illumination assembly is suspended. The known illumination assembly is suitable in particular for mounting to an existing flagpole. The central point where the bands meet is formed by a ring or eye with which each band is connected. The ring can be connected with the hoisting rope of the flagpole and the entire illumination assembly can thus be hoisted by the ring or the eye, so that the bands extend from the lower annular element to the ring. During mounting of the last string of lights, it is necessary to hoist the illumination assembly a bit further up each time because when mounting a string of lights near the ring or the eye, the illumination assembly cannot be fully hoisted yet. In some versions, the known illumination assembly can be as high as 6-10 meters.
All in all, setting up the known illumination assembly is a time consuming activity. Moreover, with this kind of products, there is always a need for further cost reduction as there is a great price pressure in the market.